The Case Book of Conan Edogawa
by Shelling4869Ford
Summary: One Shots, with lot's of Drama, Love and Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**Day 1. Study in Scarlet (Favorite scene)**

She turned the door lock with a cold snapping sound. Sometimes she wondered how limited Kudo's amazing brain was working in that kind of situations. She didn´t know if it was just the fever or rather something (or better to say some _one_ ) that made him forget that somebody could walk in on him, changing back into a grade schooler in the men's restroom. Or was it because he still had hoped that the antidote would cure him for real?

Haibara shook her head with a sigh.

'I'm a scientist- no magician, Kudo.'

She tore the wig from her head and turned around to take a look at the scene in front of her. It was still Kudo Shinichi leaning against the washbasin of the restaurant – for now.

The high schooler went back and forth form being conscious and muttering something beneath his breath, before a new spasm went through him. She put the bag she'd brought along down. It hadn´t been hard to make Mori her personal driver. A few hints from ‚Conan' about what could happen between a young couple in such an expensive place was enough to make him spy on his beloved daughter.

The little chemist pulled out some needles along with a bunch of blood collection tubes, disinfection agent and a strong elastic band to stanch his blood. She had to be fast if she wanted to examine what the poison and the antidote were doing with his body.

He owed her to satisfy her scientific curiosity after all.

But before she was able to prefer anything else, his scream tore through the white tiled room and made everything clatter from her hands. She looked up in fear.

Kudo hadn´t screamed like that yesterday.

Was changing back to Conan so much worse than rapidly growing into Shinichi?

Or was her poison finally finishing him off?

She hastily made her way over to him, nearly flinched away when her hand touched his forehead. He was burning up!

"Kudo!"

Haibara couldn´t hide the worry in her voice, but he just grunted in response, gasping for air as he tried to speak.

"Why… too soon…" he whimpered, a sound that made a shiver run down her spine.

A sound she never wanted to hear from him.

"R-Ran… I need to go back…" Shinichi winced, it felt like his heart was about to give in any second now.

"I want to tell her- I – "

But a scream tore his sentence apart.

The pain was stronger this time, his mind was clouded by the heat, but one thought still prevailed.

"I promised…" he whispered, before a new wave of pain mingled her name with his screams.

"Ran!"

The strawberry blond girl bit her lips.

Her again.

Of course.

It had always been her.

Ran.

It seems like he didn´t have the time to make his confession.

'Yeah, because you haven´t told him about the assumed time limit.'

'Shut up.' She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to get rid of the dirty little voice of guilt inside of her.

'You don't want to share him,' it teased her.

'That's not true,' she argued back, but it wouldn't let go so easily.

'So why didn´t you tell him?'

Why?

" _Ai… Why are you doing this?"_

 _His voice was full of genuine wonder and maybe also a little bit of confusion, but it was the question itself_ _that_ _froze her in place._

" _If_ _there's an antidote, wouldn't you want to be the first one to change back?"_

 _He was looking down at her with that curious expression, to_ _o_ _cute for his own good._

'You wouldn't understand…'

She shook her head with a sigh, clearing her mind form this memory.

Even the great detective Kudo Shinichi wasn´t able to figure out why her heartbeat fastened at his question. Or why she had blushed when she'd first seen his adult form for real, 24 hours ago. He hadn´t allowed her to be close to him when he changed, so she had agreed to wait in front of his door at least. It wasn´t like she could do anything for him if something went wrong anyway. She remembered his shallow breath and a hiss of pain through the wooden door, but this… this was anguish on a whole new level.

And she hated it.

She couldn´t bare to see him like that, his body and his soul going through such a torture.

Shinichi's hand clung to his shirt, sweat was running down his temple, dripping on the tiled floor of the cold restroom. One last scream tore through the silence and she watched his body slowly loosing it's form.

Haibara bit her lips, she had felt it herself but seeing it was something totally different.

His face was loosing it's sharp edges, while his body seemed to vanish, into his now too big clothes, until all that was left behind from Kudo Shinichi was a small child on the cold floor.

Edogawa Conan.

She should have told him about the time limit she had figured the antidote would have, maybe he would have used his time wiser then.

After all… she was waiting for him.

His breath had calmed down, his sweaty skin had a dangerous pale shine, but at least his face had relaxed into the bliss of being unconscious. She sighed and grabbed for a towel, turned up the water to make it wet and cold enough, before he brushed the sweat from his temple. But the sudden cold made him flinch.

"H-Haibra?"

He blinked in confusion, it took him some time to recognize where he was and what had happened. Conan pushed her hand away with a groan. Back to being the little shrimp. He bit his lip and looked down at his best jacket which now seemed to swallow him.

"You better tell her to wait for you a little longer than just tonight."

Her voice ripped him from his thoughts, he had already forgotten that she was there as well. Conan swallowed and looked back down on his hands, covered by his overlarge sleeves.

"I… I'm not sure I can ask that of her," he murmured, a sad smile forming on his lips.

"It wouldn't be fair…"

She blinked at the rare vulnerable moment. She had never seen him that broken.

It was time to change that.

"Of course you can," Haibara argued and got his attention again.

"That was our first try Kudo, once I'll get the formula of the poison, I can make a working antidote."

The little boy looked at her in awe.

"I promise."

'To both of you…'

"Haibara…" he started, but she blocked him with a rising eyebrow.

"What are you staring at? Go, change already before she decides that you're not worth waiting for."

Conan looked at her, eyes big in surprise, before a smile broke free on his lips.

"Right."

XXX

He was out of breath, he could still feel the strain the change had caused on his body. Some of the tables were empty by now, but they still blocked his few of their table. Conan cursed, he nearly had run into a waiter before he finally caught sight of the table he'd so carefully had chosen for tonight.

She was still there… waiting for him.

A warm laugh was on her lips while she chatted with one of the waitresses before she got aware of him.

"Conan-kun!"

Shinichi swallowed. It was hard not to flinch at the surprise in her voice along with a hint of disappointment. Conan took a deep breath, searching for a smile to put on his lips.

"Here, the credit card," he offered, putting the card on the table.

"Shinichi-niichan said to give it back," the little boy stuttered. Conan could feel that he grew more nervous with every second, so he rambled on. "Uncle Kogoro sent me to check up on things and I saw him along the way."

"Dad's here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he's in the parking lot below."

"And where's Shinichi?"

This time he couldn't hide the nervous twitch of his shoulders. There it was… the question he had been waiting for and yet was afraid to answer all the same. She looked down at him, hope still gleaming in her eyes, even when something inside her already told her that he would not come back today.

Conan swallowed, he tried his hardest to hold her gaze, but the realization that slowly began to shine in her eyes, broke his heart.

"Uh… he got a call on his cellphone. He has a lot of trouble with the case he is on and left in a hurry."

"I see…"

Her words were barely more than a whisper, tears where already burning in her eyes.

'Ran…'

It hurt to see her like that, to see her in so much pain. A lump had formed in his throat, making it hard to breath as he tried to lighten the mood, just like Conan always did.

"Shinichi-niichan is stupid, to leave Ran-neechan behind."

It was the truth, he really was an idiot. He should have let Megure solve the case. It seemed like he still hadn´t learned anything from his mistakes. Instead, he could do nothing now to ease her pain.

"He left me again."

The sadness in her voice tore him apart. What must she be thinking about him, when he not even took the time to tell her goodbye but simply disappeared again.

He was a miserable friend.

Conan's eyes hardened.

He would make it up to her, he had to.

The little boy inhaled deeply. The air shivered in his lungs while he clenched his small hands into fists.

"Shinichi-niichan said…"

"No, stop it!"

Her voice was harsh, full of sadness and anger.

"I don´t want to hear it!" she pleaded. "I don´t want to hear excuses anymore."

That was it, she had enough. Enough from his lies and the false hope he was feeding her with.

She had enough of him.

'Ran.'

He was about to lose her…

"Shinichi-niichan said…" he started anew, not looking up to her again, he was too afraid of what he might see.

"Someday…. I'll definitely return."

His hushed voice grew dark.

"Even if I die."

It was Shinichi Kudo who was talking, not Conan and the detective meant every word he said.

He would return to her, even if it was the last thing he did.

But when he finally met her eyes again, filled with too much tears his voice suddenly broke.

"That's why…"

He could hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears, time seemed to stand still, when he finally allowed himself to ask her the favor that would decide their future.

"That's why… I-I want you to wait for me."

* * *

Hey everyone – so that's it my first try on the Conan week! I have to say it's quite a challenge, since I saw it so late I had to write all that stuff in a minimum of time _while the wetter is soo nice outside. I've four more to do so yeah.. time to get things done._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the scene as much as I do! Shinichi's and Ran's pain are so alike and yet I think the most important thing is that Shinichi finally asked her to wait for him!_

 _A amazing thank you to_ **Tobina** _who had to beta it really fast and did an amazing job by it!_

 _Of course I would love to see your reviews below ^^_

 _Till tomorrow!_

 _Shelling ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2. The Sing of For (Favorite bond)**

He took a slip from his ice tea, enjoying the warm sun on his skin and listened to the waves and laugher around him. Heiji had stuck his nose in the latest detective Samonji novel, giving him a dark look from time to time, afraid that he might reveal something of the content, because _of course_ he had already spent the last two days finishing it- as if he would do something like that. But it was fun to tease him anyway.

Conan smiled when two familiar voices suddenly came closer.

"Seems like the girl's are coming back."

"Huh?" Heiji looked up from his book, the green flowered bikini Kazuha wore made his cheeks flush. According to his look Kudo was thinking along the same lines, seeing his girlfriend in a bright colored one-piece.

Kazuha looked down to the two stunned detectives with a frown.

"What's up with ya two? The water is amazin'. Ya can't be serious spending ta whole day with your nose in that book!" She scolded.

"Don´t tell me what ta do!" The detective of the east hissed, while his friend had another sort of trouble. Ran was leaning down to him, a towel bound around her hips and brushed her hand over his forehead.

"You're alright Conan-kun? You don´t get a sunstroke, your face is all red."

'Yeah- and it won´t help if you'll get even closer dressed like this.' If possible his cheeks brightened even more. The corner of his mouth twitched while he answered.

"D-don´t worry Ran-neechan! I feel fine."

"Hey! "

A boy their age came running towards them, a volleyball tugged underneath his arm.

"We're missing three more players. Want to join us?" He questioned with a smile. The girls blinked in surprise, their gaze wandered from each other to Heiji, before it rested on the grand schooler. Conan seemed to read their minds with a smile and shrugged.

"Go ahead! I'll be happy to watch." He exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Ah- alright, Conan-kun." Ran nodded.

"We'll be there in second." The girl's dried themselves off and Heiji could see a group of players waiting for them in the beach volleyball field, before he looked back to Kudo again.

"Yah sure bout it?"

The boy turned his head in surprise, a grin appeared on his lips.

"Don't worry Hattori, you don't have to babysit me all day, besides I would rather worry about Ran's spike if I where you." Heiji just raised an eyebrow.

"If ya say so."

XXX

"That was amazing Ran-neechan!"

He cheered from his place in the warm sand. Ran smiled at him and brushed some sweat from her temple. Her team took the lead, the only bad thing about it was the fact that Hattori wasn´t part of it. The detective of the east cleaned his knees from the sand he earned by the failed attempt from preventing the point.

"Oi, stop being so biased! " He hissed, but Conan just smirked.

"What? I can't help the fact that you suck Hattori. "

While Heiji still tried to argue with him his attention was dragged away by a soft voice. A suntanned boy, handed Ran a towel to clean her face, with a charming smile that made Conan's stomach turn.

"You´re a real win for the team Ran-chan."

"Ah- uh thank you Takashi-kun!" She smiled back, to polite to notice this guy's true intentions.

"I hope you're going to celebrate with us, once this is over." He smirked, his hand touched hers on purpose when he handed her the ball, leaving her looking back at him stunned.

Shinichi bit his lips, anger bubbled in his throat and jealousy burned his tongue. He watched the play going while this Takashi guy tried his luck with HIS Ran from time to time again and yet she didn't even notice it!

He would give her a brief lesson about guys like that next time he called!

Well… If he called… because calling her would mean speaking about London… speaking about London and the fact that she still owned him an answer and maybe…

'No!' He shook his head.

He already knows how she felt about him… at least he hoped so.

"The ball!"

Conan looked up just when the ball flew above him, to land with a thud a little bit behind him in the warm sand.

"Don´t worry, I'll get it!" He heard the guy's ugly voice, before he came running in his direction for the ball. His upper body was bare now, so he could show off muscles he had trained on instead of learning for his exams.

'Or probably using his brain at all.'

The high schooler rushed past him, picked up the ball ready to return to the field when Conan's voice stopped him.

"She has a boyfriend you know? "

Takashi looked down at him in surprise, before a calculating smile stretched his lips, while his green eyes had a dangerous touch.

"So what? He isn't here, is he? " He smirked, before he leaned down to him, getting too close for comfort, to hiss something in the boy's ear.

"You shouldn't put your nose into things you don't understand kid. A shrimp like you are should be happy that they drag you along at all." Conan gritted his teeth, his fingers twitched, but a voice disturbed him before he was able to shoot back.

"Takashi-kun, what are you waiting for?"

"Coming!" The assholes eyes wandered from Ran to Conan, and with an evil grin he tousled the boy's hair, leaving him stunned.

"See you later kiddo!"

Shinichi jumped from his place in the sand, ready to kick, bite, punch and scratch the bastard as hard as he could, he was aware that Hattori moved too but her voice made both of them stop in their tracks and let the growl disappear in his throat.

"Is everything alright Conan-kun?" Worry shone in her eyes while Ran looked down at him.

"Ah-" He wanted to say something, but her smile made him bit his tongue.

"Yeah… "

"Alright. I'll get you an ice-cream once we're done, okay? " She offered and made him bit his lips, before he smiled back at her with a nod.

"Sure Ran-neechan, that would be nice… "

XXX

"Wakey, Wakey, Kudo!"

The only answer he got was a groan, before the boy vanished even more beneath his warm blanked.

"Hey Kudo? Come on- time ta get up!" Shinichi grumbled once more, when Heiji tried to shake him awake, sure he tried to be gentle but it still felt like an earthquake. Finally, the little boy sat up with a yawn, brushing the sleeping sand from his eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Huh? What? Hattori?" His eyes searched the second double bad of the room, which the girls were sharing.

"Where are Ran an Kazuha-chan?"

"They're off shopping." Hattori explained, taking a seat on the slim sofa of their room.

"Why?"

The detective from Osaka raised an eyebrow, faking a pound.

"What? Don't ya want to spend ta day with me?"

Kudo just looked at him with his usual 'I don´t believe a thing you say' expression.

"What are you up to?"

'What is this? A interrogation?'

"Nothing!" He grumbled, taking a slip from his morning coffee. Conan had finally jumped out of bad, placing his glasses on his nose and the detective couldn't help but wonder why he even bothered to do so.

"Hattori." He warned.

"Fine… I-" The Osakan bit his lips, rising from the sofa again and turned his back to his friend while he looked out of the window, it looked like the sun would burn down at them just as merciless as yesterday.

He sighed.

"I thought that ya could use a break." Heiji finally confessed, turning around with an expression Conan has rarely seen on his face.

Was it worry?

"A break? From what?" The child looked up to him in confusion.

"This! All of this, Kudo." He exclaimed, gesturing up and down of Kudo's body, but his friend still looked at him with big eyes, like he had no clue what the hell he was talking about.

"Don't tell me that ya never grow tired of this act." Heiji tried again, his voice sober this time.

"I-" Conan started, but the worry in his friends eyes stopped him.

Hattori probably just meant well.

"Alright." He shrugged.

"So, what's your plan for today?" The question however seemed to surprise the high schooler. Hattori's eyes grew big in surprise, before he sheepishly scratched his cheek.

"Well… actually, I've got some Homework ta do… "

XXX

"See it's a kind of stereoisomerism, they have the same bonds but different orientations. It's like a mirror image that you can´t get to match and because they have a different optical activity in polarized light it's called optical isomerism. So ,no it's not the same as cis-trans isomerism, since it can occur in tetrahedral complexes, while cis-trans can`t."

The boy explained, hovering over a book while Heiji just groaned.

"Why is it that ya only have ta read through my notes and understand what's going on better than myself." The detective muttered in annoyance.

"I don´t know… chemistry has always been easy for me." He grinned, rubbing his head in fake embarrassment.

"Oh come on! Don´t be so smug Kudo!" The grand schooler just raised an eyebrow and snapped the book shut with a thud.

"I'm serious! Beside it's nice that I have to think about this stuff for a change and not pretend to wonder what is going to happen when you mix backing powder and vinegar." He rolled his eyes, it was true, he really had fun helping Hattori with his homework, even if he wondered why his friend had trouble with chemistry of all subjects, but by the annoyed look on Hattori's face he doubted that he was pretending it.

"Of course, someone like you would complain about this…" The high schooler grumbled, before he started writing down Kudo's notes.

"Thanks Hattori."

Kudo's voice sounded oddly small suddenly, making him stop in his scribbles. But Conan's gaze still rested on the cover of the chemistry book.

"What for?" The question finally earned him a small smile, before Kudo answered him with a sigh.

"You were right, you know…I really needed a break." He admitted.

'Especially after yesterday…"

Hattori however, seemed to be able to read his thoughts.

"Tell me Kudo, why didn't ya do somethin' about this guy?" Conan looked up at him, surprised by the sudden change in topic, when his face slowly darkened.

"Oh believe me Hattori, I would have loved to!" He muttered, thinking of this guy along was enough to get his past anger back to the surface.

"So what?" Conan just shook his head at that question.

"I neither had my watch or shoes on me, so there was nothing I could do about him." Hattori just raised an eyebrow and looked at him in disbelieve.

"Ya could have said somethin'." His friend looked to the side.

"Maybe… But to be honest, I didn't want to ruin it for you."

"Nonsense!"

Conan twitched beneath Hattori's voice, but shook his head with a tired look.

"It's not. You know very well that it's not normal for high schoolers to carry a child with them all day."

"Ya no-"

"I am."

His sharp voice stopped Heiji mind sentence.

"I am a child, even if just in body." Conan swallowed and kept his gaze downcast.

"Don't pretend, that you're not aware of that, there are things I can't do because of what I am. And you know that, that's why we're having this conversation in the first place." The smile on Kudo's lips made him shiver.

"And believe me Hattori, I know it too…" He sighed.

"I get picked up by random people, sometimes I have trouble keeping my eyes up when the case is getting late, because my body can't handle it. I get sugar rushes but at the same time I am caving for caffeine so that I have to hold back not to drink uncle's leftovers in the morning. And I know that you are spending the day with me in order to cheer me up because you're a detective Hattori- you see those things, even if you don't want to." Conan finally looked up to him again, a genuine smile on his lips which only made the lump in his throat grow.

"So thank you… it's nice to hear my real name for a change and not to pretend for a day."

'Kudo…'

But the grand schooler had already risen from his seat and stretched his small body.

"Anyway, we should head out now, we've been inside here for too long."

Heiji was about to argue, but swallowed it back down, he knew it wasn´t wise to press Kudo any further.

XXX

"Purple, bikini with a floral print."

Both of them waited on their cot's by the hotel pool, for the blond women to leave the water.

A sharp smile appeared on the grad schoolers face, when she took the first step of the stairs, revealing a dark purple bikini top with white leaves printed on it.

"Bingo!"

"Ya're too good in this, Kudo." Hattori groaned beside him, but Conan just folded his hands behind his head with a knowing smile.

'Well I go shopping with Ran and Sonoko after all.'

"Hey sweety, care to join me at the bar?"

Both detectives twitched at the familiar but oozy voice.

Conan growled.

"Seems like that guy tries to take every change he get's"

Takashi was chatting with two high school girls, flirting with both of them at the same time.

'This Asshole.'

He took a deep breath and turned to face Hattori, but what he saw surprised him.

"Hattori? What-?"

His friend turned around with an evil smile.

"Kudo listen, I might have an idea."

XXX

"So let me get you two a drink."

But before prince charming was able to guide the two girls in his arms to the hotel bar, his plan got interrupted in an uncouth manner. Someone tipping him on his shoulder made him turn around, only to see the guy from Osaka, who had joined their game yesterday. His lips twitched in annoyance, but before he had the chance to ask him what he wants the guy pushed the little boy, who held is hand, towards him.

"Oi, your wife told me ta return him to you."

Takashi's eyes went wide.

"W-What?!"

But before he had time to react the shrimp was on his heels, hugging his knees with a big grin.

"Daddy!"

"What you little- let go of me!" He hissed, knowing every well that the two chicks he just picked up where watching him, but the little leech only added more pressure to his grip. The smile on the boy's lips quivered dangerously while his big eyes looked up to him hopefully.

"B-But you promised to teach me how to swim today!" The shrimp whined.

"Don´t listen to him, I don´t know this kid." He stuttered and Heiji had to bite his lip to keep up his serious expression while Kudo prepared for the final blow.

"Mum's waiting with Neesan at the beach for us."

That seemed to do the trick.

"You've kids?" The blonde asked in a shrill voice, sharing a shocked look with her friend.

"No!"

Takashi howled and tried to loosen the boys grip on his legs.

But the anger of his "dad" was enough that little tears appeared in the corner of his eyes while he tried for his best whimper.

"You promised it dad!"

"Get lost already!" He growled, kicking the boy away so that he landed rudely on his back. Hattori shared a disbelieving glance with the two girls before he helped the whimpering boy to his feet.

"Come on I'll get you back ta your mother!" He took Conan by the hand and turned his back to them, but it didn´t take long for a smile to appear on their lips, when they heard them argue behind them.

"How dare you!"

"The poor thing."

"B-but ladies!"

The detectives turned around the next corner only to burst out laughing. The fake tears in the corners of Conan's eyes turned into real once, before he was finally able to take a breath between his laughter.

"Few- that was fun." The little boy exclaimed with a grin.

"That should be enough to ruin the holydays for him."

"Yeah, though I nearly believed ya myself- crocodile tears? Really Kudo?"

"Ah shut it Hattori." Conan rolled his eyes, but a smile still lingers on his lips when he looked up at his friend.

"And thanks, that really was a good idea."

"No problem…" His former rival smirked.

"I'll be your Wingman whenever you need one Kudo." Conan nodded slowly, before a soft smile crossed his lips.

"… I know."

But the silence between them didn´t last long.

"So how about a coffee?" Heiji offered with a knowing smile.

"That would be nice."

The detective of the west nodded and they made their way to the small coffee shop by the beach.

"At least we got some excitement today." But Hattori's sentence only made his friend wince.

"Don't you dare say it!" Conan growled.

"What! Ya can't tell me that ya're not wondering about the fact that no one had dropped -"

But just then a scream echoed through the beach.

The two shared a short look.

"You really are a murder magnet Kudo."

Heiji shook his head, already heading for the direction of the scream.

"Oi you jinxed it!" Conan cursed before he started to run after him.

"And you still own me that damn coffee Hattroi!"

* * *

 _Okay this is the none Beta-version for now, I'll exchange it if I can._

 _Hope it was still readable and you liked ist ^.^_

 _Reviews would be loved of course!_

 _Till tomorrow~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3. A** **Scandal in Bohemia (Saddest case)**

The sun was burning down on them, so that they had searched for shelter in the small living room. It was their first case together after both women had found out the truth about Kudo's "little" secret.

Yeah- that sure had been a disaster back then. It had taken Neechan a lot of time to accept it and Kazuha had nearly ripped his head form his shoulder because he had kept something like that from her.

Well, even if Kudo was a little jumpy since then, it was nice that they didn´t need to lie any longer. The girls had adapted quite good to the whole acting that was necessary when they went into public with Kudo - a lot better actually like he himself did – what not only Kazuha but Kudo as well liked to rub in. And without having to be secretive with the girls, the investigation seemed a lot easier. Maybe that's why they already figured out the murderer.

He swallowed, the case was dark and left a bitter taste on Heiji's tongue.

The motive of the killer wasn't hard to figure out and yet it made his stomach turn. The young detective shook his head with a sigh. It wasn't their job to be the judge of that. A detective's job was it to find out the truth and that's what they did. They've found enough evidence to apprehend the murderer. Maybe after that, they could enjoy their weekend together without anyone dropping dead in front of their feet.

Not that he had something against an investigation alongside Kudo, not at all.

A sharp smile appeared on Heiji's lips.

"Well… seem's like we've got our killer, right, Kudo?" he smirked, but the little boy didn´t turn around to join him, instead his gaze was still fixed on the small drawer that held a row of pictures from the victim's family at its top.

Even when Kudo wasn´t tall enough to reach for them without trouble, Heiji knew right away which picture had caught his attention.

Ran's gaze followed Heiji's own. She'd expected Shinichi to share his smile, one that still was so familiar and yet so strange on Conan's lips, but her friend had turned his back to them, staring up because he was so small (now that she knew about him, Conan appeared much smaller to her, much more… fragile) at the famed pictures on the drawer. She shared a worried look with Kazuha, and Heiji's tone told her that he also was suspicious of his

friend's behavior.

"Hey? Kudo!"

The boy tipped his head down, he didn´t turn around while he muttered his answer.

"Sorry, Hattori, you´re on your own this time… There is something I need to do."

Concern showed itself on the face of the detective of the west, his eyes followed the grade schooler, before Conan passed through the doorframe, not looking back at them.

Heiji wondered what Kudo was about to do…. He remembered the suspicious form of the ring on the murderers finger and it seems like Kudo had come to the same deduction.

'But how are ya goin' ta prevent this death… Kudo?'

"Huh?" Kazuha blinked in surprise and Ran had already risen form the sofa, ready to follow her friend, before the high school detective's sober tone held her back.

"Shinichi?" She whispered.

"Say, Neechan- may I ask ya somethin'?"

She caught Heiji's gaze, but wished she hadn´t. His green eyes were cold, while he still looked into the distance where Shinichi had disappeared to.

XXX

Everyone stood beneath the shadow of the big lime tree. A soft breeze caressed over their skin, but none of them felt the warmth it brought, all attention was on the detective from Osaka, who was about to finish his deductions.

"All this leads to only one person who could've killed him …"

His eyes focused themselves on the young woman, the wife of the victim, who was as white as a sheet by now.

"… you Minako-san."

Of course, the outcries of surprise and disbelieve didn´t take long to follow.

"What?"

"But why? Why would you kill him?"

Minako didn´t look up into the stunned faces of her friends and family, neither was she about to explain herself. Heiji swallowed, before he continued with a sigh.

"The car accident your son, Toishi, had died in… it was your husband who caused it," he started to explain.

"You told us that he'd always been a big fan of tuned cars. According to old newspapers, your son's seat wasn´t secured with a belt, since these sorts of cars are not built for this."

She started to shiver under his voice, hot tears running down her cheeks by now. The detective waited for her to continue but she didn´t do him the favor.

"The police reports state that your husband was driving too fast and miscalculated a sharp bend." Heiji bit his lips. "I'm sorry for your loss, Minako-san."

A heavy silence hung in the air and seemed to suffocate them, until her hate-filled hiss tore it apart.

" He killed him…" she spat. "Toishi never had a chance!" Minako shook her head, her whole body shaking along with her voice.

"He told me he was sorry, that he would never forgive himself for our son's death, so I tried to forgive him. I tried so hard to ignore my anger and to accept that he was grieving too…" she whispered. "I tried."

But then something inside her seemed to snap, anger burned in her eyes.

"And yet he bought one of that death traps again!" she shouted and even her mother's calming voice wasn´t enough to break through to her.

"Minako-chan… it was an accident."

"No!" she cried out and Heiji cursed, he had tried to use Minako's confusion to get closer to her, but he was too late. With a snap of her finger, she had opened the lid of her ring, and brought the little pill that had been hidden inside it, close to her lips.

"Don´t touch me!"

"Minako-san!"

But the frightened calls of her mother and friends were in vain. She couldn´t see sense any more… she didn´t want to.

"I can´t life without Toishi any more… I don´t want to!"

"Wait!"-

The officers tried to stop her, but Otaki-keiji's bellow held them back.

"No one moves!"

He knew that one more step could mean the end of the woman, they needed more time…

"Minako-san, please listen- NO!"

She was about to swallow the poison, she had kept form the day she knew that she would kill her husband, when a small voice finally stopped her, along with everyone else.

"Don´t."

The tiny voice stopped the pill on her lips.

His hair got tousled in the warm summer wind, his big eyes looked up to her, pleading.

He couldn´t be much older than seven according to his baby face.

All eyes had moved to the child who had appeared out of nowhere.

Ran could feel her heart beating hard against her ribs, she heard Heiji's curse and Kazuha's gasps while for Minako the world around her seemed to vanish form existence, only leaving her and the boy behind.

"What?" she whispered, afraid to shy him away.

Her eyes flashed over the little boy, until she finally saw it.

She would recognize her son's favorite jacket anywhere, the little elephant stitched on it had always made her smile in the past.

But it couldn't be… could it?

"Toishi?"

The little boy didn´t answer her call, but kept staring at her with those big blue eyes, filled with worry - too young to appear on his face.

His image blurred with her tears when she finally recognized what she desperately wanted to be true.

"T-Toishi-!?"

She fell to her knees and grasped the child into a close hug, while hot burning tears dropped on the boy's back, when he repeated his plea again, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"Please, don't."

The young woman whimpered his name once more, while she cradled him even closer to her chest, afraid that someone would take him from her again.

"Thoishi…."

Tears gathered in the corners of Ran's eyes, the tousled hair and the missing glasses couldn't fool her, neither could the borrowed jacked.

Shinichi didn't pretend to be Minako's son, he hadn´t said anything to indicate it, but he for sure had put enough work into his outfit, to look a lot like him.

Her son, who had been about Conan's age when he died two years ago.

Minako clung to him like a lifeline, holding the little boy close, while she stroke his hair, crying into his shoulder.

Shinichi didn´t move, he let himself being held by her, keeping up the act.

He was the son of Kudo Yukiko after all…

Ran swallowed.

It was cruel to fool her like that.

Cruel, that he was able to play along like that, while the women believed him to be her dead and beloved son.

But while she couldn't see Conan's face, his tense shoulders told her everything she needed to know. After what Heiji had told her, she knew why he was doing it.

He acted like that to save her life… even if he had to break her and himself in order to do so.

'Shinichi… '

XXX

"Say Neechan- may I ask ya somethin'?"

She caught Heiji's gaze, but wished she hadn´t. His green eyes were cold, while he still looked into the distance where Shinichi had disappeared to. It made her heart drop and sent shivers down her spine. She swallowed, kneading the fabric of her dress between her fingers.

"Uh- sure?"

"Do ya know about a case of Kudo, where he found tha culprit but couldn't stop him or her from committin' suicide?"

The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped along with Hattori's voice.

"Huh?" Ran looked up at him in surprise.

"I… No...not that I know," she murmured in thought.

"Why are ya askin' Ran-chan something like that?"

But before Heiji was able to answer Kazuha's question, Ran's eyes suddenly grew big in recognition.

"Wait! Since it wasn't dad's deduction back then but… " She covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes seemed to see a scene no one else could.

"Shinichi… " she breathed, before she looked up at Heiji, searching for help.

"He can't blame himself for that… he tried to save her after all. He tried!"

"Ran-chan? " Kazuha looked at her in worry, before Heiji's calm voice asked her another question.

"Neechan, tell me what happened?"

Ran bit her lips, she hugged the pillow she had cradled in her lap closer when she started to explain.

"Asou Seiji."

Heiji and Kauzuha had listened to her. Of course she couldn't tell them what had happened in the burning house, but what she could tell them were the notes of his very last play.

"Shinichi never told me what it meant," she whispered, silence hung in the air like a dark cloud, before Heiji broke through it.

"Thank you, little detective. "

She looked up in surprise by the tender touch in Heiji's voice.

"What?"

The young detective swallowed, rubbing his temple before he answered her with a sigh.

"The massage he played in the fire," Heiji explained and his sorrowful eyes finally found those of the girls.

"He thanked him… "

XXX

Heiji watched the scene in silence. Minako was close to a breakdown by now and Kudo didn´t even flinch. He did have a good idea what Kudo was about to prepare, since he had also noticed how similar Conan looked to Minako's son, beside… just putting her to sleep with his watch wouldn´t be enough to see sense again. However, after Ran's explanation it made much more sense and Kudo's words from one of their earlier cases suddenly held a much darker meaning to it.

" _Have you ever… Have you ever killed someone?"_

'Kudo… '

She held the boy close, cradling her head in his neck, stroking through his tousled hair, before he broke through the tense silence between them. His tone had changed and held nothing childish in it, so very unlike to her son.

"Don´t do it."

She looked down into his blue eyes. Eyes so sad and knowing, no child should possess.

He reached for the little pill in her hand.

"W-What?" shewhispered, but the boy just gave her a sad smile.

"Toishi wouldn't want that."

That was all she needed to let go.

"B-But…" she blinked her tears away, her vision blurreing before she finally recognize the child in front her.

"Conan-kun?"

He nodded slowly, looking up at her in concern and with a deep apologize hidden in his blue eyes, while she never let go of him.

"But… I miss him… I miss him so much!" she cried, holding him close again, as her heart broke.

"…my litte Toishi!" Tears fell heavy and cold into his hair.

Conan shut his eyes, his fist closed around the poison in his hand, keeping it save, while he let her hold him, crying her hear out.

"TOISHI!"

XXX

She found him by the pond in the backyard, sitting on a bench in the sun, while his feet dangled in the air. Ran took a deep breath, before she stepped beside him. Worry was written on her face when she looked down at him.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up to her for a second, then his gaze wandered to the side.

"I'm fine…" he mumbled, but both of them knew that he couldn´t fool her. She took her place beside him with a sigh.

"Shinichi…"

He flinched by the use of his name, but she ignored it.

"We said no more lies."

"What do you want me to say?" he snapped and looked up at her, he looked so much like his big stubborn self without his glasses, so much like _himself._

"What about the truth?" she suggested, but Ran could see him biting the inside of his cheek.

"Ran…"

"Heiji told me …."

She had to close her eyes, had to let the shiver that ran down her spine pass.

" _A detective who corners someone with logic, but lets them commit suicide, is no different form a murderer."_

Even if it was Heiji who had told her about it, the sentence still repeated itself inside her mind in Shinichi's voice.

He couldn´t believe that… she could not allow that.

"Shinichi… You're not responsible for that, you're no murderer."

But Shinichi didn´t look at her, his voice was hoarse.

"And yet, I killed him… "

He gulped hard. He could still smell the smoke, the fire biting into his skin, hot and without mercy.

"He wrote the letter, he wanted to be stopped and yet I could do nothing to prevent his death… not like this," Shinichi cursed, pointing down at himself with so much hate that it made her stomach turn.

"Today I could finally put this cursed body to a use, so I did, even if I only broke her even further. "

'Shinichi… ' Ran bit her lip.

"So you really went into the fire to rescue him… "

He nodded.

"I found him by the piano," Shinichi continued, his voice sounded tired.

"I thought that the truth about what was written on his fathers music sheet would be enough to convince him to come with me but-"

He cut himself of with a cold laugh. Goosebumps formed themselves on her skin while she watched him gritting his teeth.

"Look at me," he hissed. "He just picked me up - just like that and threw me out of the window."

She wanted nothing more but to comfort him, but Ran knew better than to draw him into a hug, even if he might needed it. It had taken her some time to find a balance between her behavior towards Conan and that towards Shinichi and it would do both of them no good, if she would cross that line now.

Ran took a deep breath, trying to keep her voice calm and yet soft.

"You still tried to help him," she tried.

Conan closed his eyes, the sun burned his skin, like the fire in his memories.

"It wasn't enough…"

Ran looked at him and finally took his hand into her own. That was all it took to gain his attention. He stared up at her with blue eyes that held a frightening dull touch to them.

"Sometimes nothing we do will ever be enough… and yet we still try, that's what makes us human, Shinichi."

He blinked in surprise, looking all the way the child he appeared to be, when she put his glasses back on his nose, with a soft smile.

"No one can always be perfect."

" _There is no such thing as a perfect person in the world."_

'Ran… '

"I- I guess you're right… " he stuttered, the remembrance of the burning fire on his skin turned into a welcoming warmth and he finally could feel the shooing sunlight on his skin, after her voice had broken through his own darkness.

"Of course I am you stupid deduction freak," she chirped, pushing herself up form the bench.

"And now come on, we need to bring the jacket back, so where is your own?"

The question earned Ran a surprised glance form the little boy. The fact that he was awkwardly scratching the back of his head told her that she wouldn´t like what was about to come.

"Uh- uhm… I- I might have _accidentally_ spilled some orange juice on it," he told her with a sheepish smile.

"Shinichi!"

"What? I needed an excuse to borrow this one."

* * *

 _Hi agin!_

 _So here it is… the saddest case…. I think we all remember this one._

 _Thanks to **Tobina** again for being such an amazing Beta! Go an check her stories!_

 _And of course thank you for your reviews! I would love to hear your thoughts about this one too._

 _See you tomorrow ^^_

 _Shelling~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4. The Five Orange Pips (Favorite parent character)**

'Why am I doing this?'

Mori stepped on the rest of his glowing cigarette with a growl, before he looked up at the big Kudo mansion. The lights were out so that the house looked dark and kind of lonely.

'Time to get this over with.' Kogoro sighed, and pressed the doorbell, waiting in front of the big iron gate. He was tapping his left foot in annoyance and ringed the bell once more.

Nothing.

Kogoro rolled his eyes, before he fished the spare key from his pocket, that Ran had given to him with a pleading look. After everything which happed, the snoot nose detective still wasn't back on his feet. The hospital had discharged him two days ago, but according to Ran he still suffered a fever because of the smoke intoxication dealing with his crappy immune system that he owned to his "little" stunt.

Mori shook his head and opened the iron gate to cross the small path to the main door. He didn't bother with the doorbell again, but instead pushed the key into the lock and turned the handle.

The house smelled of Yusaku's cigarettes and still held a hint of Yukiko's perfume. His parents were still dealing with the FBI along with the Professor and the little scientist. And even if Ran had refused to leave his side for the past day's she had to attend for an important exam today, one she just couldn't miss.

So it seemed that it was up to him to "babysit" that brat… again.

Mori frowned, he decided to search his way to the kitchen first, before he would head for Kudo, but all the clatter he made (by pure accident of course) wasn't enough to wake the high schooler from his sleep. That's why he now took the stairs towards his room, after he had put the soup into the microwave.

Shinichi's room wasn't hard to miss, Mori just had to follow the scent of flowers and disinfection argent. He sniffed in disgust, it was like the hospital had followed the boy back home. The door to his room was just leaned on, the fainting daylight shone through the chink of his door. Kogoro tried to be polite and knocked on the doorframe again, but he didn't get an answer this time either.

"Kudo-kun?"

The detective frowned and carefully stepped into the room. The curtains were drawn up to the middle of the windows, allowing a little bit of sun to get inside but not too much to wake someone. A chair was pulled to the side of his bed, Mori had no doubt that he just found his daughters resting place. The young detective was only half way covered by his blanket and Kogoro had to rub his eyes to shoo another picture from his thoughts, filled with a little boy, sleeping just like that. He took a step closer and tried to wake again.

"Kudo-kun…" But the high schooler didn't even twitch, so Mori searched his shoulder to shake him awake.

"Oi, Kudo-" But as soon as he touched the boys shoulder, the fathers faced darkened. He only now noticed the high schoolers flushed face and the thin layer of sweat covering his skin, while Kogoro's hand went for the boys forehead. His fingers brushed over Shinichi's skin before he flinched back and hissed through his gritted teeth.

'He's burning up!"

Detective or not he didn't need a thermometer to tell that the boy's temperature was dangerously high.

'What now?' His hand searched for the phone in his pocket, but stopped when he felt its surface beneath his fingers. Everyone was at an important appointment, that's why he was here in the first place.

Mori frowned and rolled his eyes even if no one could see him. At least he knew how to deal with a feverish Edogawa Conan.

"Time to figure out if my tricks work on Kudo Shinichi as well." He murmured and went to search for things he could use to ease the fever of the brat.

XXX

The vinegar burned in his nose while he changed the boy's compresses again. He cleaned the towels in the mixture of cold water and vinegar again and waited until the texture had adapted to the cold until he wrapped the wet towels around the boy's leg, before he repeated it with the other and the ones on his whist's. It was an old remedy he'd used on Ran as well as Conan.

And it seemed to do the trick for Kudo.

A relieved smile appeared on the old detective's face when he checked the boy's temperature again. He still had a fever but at least he had managed to lower it a little. Mori's eyes got stuck on the high schoolers pale face, while Kudo had rested peacefully until now his features were now twitching in illusional fear and pain.

'No wonder after the mess you made…'

He sighed and took the small towel from the boy's forehead and dunked it into the ice water he had prepared as well. The small ice cubes had already melted but it still was cold enough to use. Shinichi twitched underneath his touch when he placed the now again icy fabric on his forehead.

'At least he's not screaming…'

Conan had had nightmares more than once, but one night still haunted his mind. Kogoro's bit his lips, while he let his hand rest on the boy's had for a while.

 _A scream had ripped him from his sleep._

 _It took the great detective some time to figure out what was going on, before a high pitched whimper guided his attention to the little freeloader who shared his room. The boy had caught himself a bad cold again and had been suffering from a fever for the past day, sad fever now seemed to mix itself with a nightmare._

 _The child twisted and turned in his sleep, kicking the blanket off his body. Mori groaned along with his mattress when he sat up and closed the short distance to Conan's futon._

" _Oi brat! Wake up! It's just a dream!" He grumbled and had to suppress a yawn while he did so. But the little boy just flinched at his touch, his screams only got louder._

" _No… Ran…NO!"_

 _Mori blinked, taken aback by the sheer panic in his voice, something one rarely heard from the boy when he was away. He was dreaming about Ran, that something might happen to her. He swallowed and pushed Conan's shoulder again, softer this time._

" _H-Hey… Conan?" Kogoro hushed._

 _This time he finally got a reaction, even if it wasn't the one he'd been waiting for._

 _The boy stirred, his eyes blinked into the darkness surrounding them unfocused and still consumed by his fever._

" _Dad?"_

 _Kogoro bit his lips._

' _What?'_

 _He looked down at the little boy, whose voice had sounded so small, nothing compared to his heart-wrenching screams from before. His heart pounded in his ears, but the father didn't even bother to think about correcting the sick and scared child in his care, instead he brushed his hand over the boy's forehead_

" _I- It's alright… it was just a dream."_

 _Conan nodded, still half asleep and the detective could see how his breath slowly calmed down. He tugged the boy back to bed and covered him with his blanket._

" _No one is going to hurt you…. or Ran." He whispered and watched Conan until his calm and even breathing told him that he had fallen back to sleep._

" _Promise."_

Kogoro swallowed and finally lifted his hand from Kudo's temple.

Well… he'd always suck at keeping his promises.

Instead he'd yelled at Conan when the truth came out, he was angry that the brat had lied to him, that he had put them all in so much danger but when he got new's that Kudo had barely survived and was now stuck in the hospital he had to make sure for himself that the kid was safe. He'd been surprised when it was not Conan but Shinichi he found… and of course Ran had been by his side the second she'd seen him.

Mori shook his head and pushed himself from his seat, the brat's temperature was low enough now… he should wake up every minute now, so he better heated up -the soup again.

XXX

The soup was turning around in the third round heating it, if the brat wouldn't wake up soon, there wouldn't be much soup left but only a dry sediment at the bottom. But just when the machine tinged, the kitchen door opened with a crack.

The high schooler looked up in wonder, Mori noticed that he carried himself carefully, cane tugged beneath his arm while he favored his left leg.

"Uh- Uncle? I – I mean Mori san…"

Shinichi swallowed his voice was still sore from the smoke and talking felt like the fire was still burning in his throat.

So it had been Kogoro who prepared the cold compresses for him.

'I thought that I smelled vinegar." A smile tugged at Shinichi's lips but Mori's strict gaze made him froze on his spot. He remembered that it was the first time they met like that… he had protested when Ran told him that she would send him with something to eat, but since everyone else was gone it only made sense.

Even if he wondered that Kogoro actually came…

"I guess your fever has dropped?" Mori's voice ripped him from his thoughts.

"Ah- y-yes." Shinichi replied, his head still felt like someone had punched a hole into it.

"Alright, since your up now you should eat something." With that Kogoro freed the plate from it's truing prison and carefully put it on the small dining table.

"Ran mate it for you, so you better enjoy it." He warned, Shinichi noticed that he still avoided eye contact with him, but at least he was talking and not screaming- which was much more than Shinichi had expected from him.

"I'm sure I will, Mori-kun." He smiled, his stomach was still uneasy and yet he somehow was looking forward for the little meal Ran had prepared for him. Kogoro rolled his eyes but pushed a chair by the table back and pointed to it.

"You sit and eat."

He commanded and waited until Shinichi had hobbled his way towards him to take his seat.

"I'll stay here until you finished it and you're back to bed!

If you tip on the stair's Ran will have my head." Mori grumbled and headed for the living room, still muttering things beneath his breath, before the TV drowned his voice.

Shinichi just stared at him, before a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Thank you… uncle."

* * *

 _Hi again,_

 _a not beta version for now!_

 _Hope you like Mori in this one._

 _Thank you dear guest for your reviews ^.^ !_

 _See ya tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5. Silver Blaze (Favorite movie)**

"Conan-kun?!"

Her voice froze him in Gins's grasp.

'Ran!'

Conan's heart pounded in his ears, while Gin nodded to his partner.

'No! Ran!' He tried to scream, but Gin's hand muffled him.

'Please, no, no, no!' He twisted and turned but he couldn't fee himself.

"Conan-kun, what's going on? I heard some loud noises down there."

An icy grin flashed over Gin's lips.

"Keep your eyes peeled. Bear witness to the destiny of the people you've become involved with."

'NO!'

"Conan-kun! Everything all right?""

He screamed and kicked fanatically, the sound of Vodka cocking his gun froze the blood in his veins.

"Conan-kun?"

'Don´t - don´t come here Ran, GO!'

"Where are you?"

But he could hear her voice coming closer, Gin tightened his grip on him while he still struggled to get free.

"I'm coming in." The door handle turned.

'NO!'

"Conan-kun?" The gun was ready.

'RAN!'

A shot echoed through the house.

His heart stopped beating for a second.

It missed her.

Ran had registered the scene she'd stumbled into within seconds and reacted, a strong punch on the big guy's arm, not a second too late for the bullet to hit the wall behind her.

"Kill her already!?" Gin bellowed in a cold voice, but the sudden confusion was all Conan needed, he bit the fingers that covered his mouth until he tasted blood and Gin dropped him with a curse.

"Fuck! You little-" Another shot rung through the house, but Ran was faster again. With a sharp kick and Vodka dropped his weapon, only to land right beside it after her roundhouse kick to his temple. The high school girl, gasped for breath, but before she could shout Conan's name she saw the little boy with the lost weapon in his hands.

"Conan!"

She could see him hesitate, only a second, before her cry was drowned by the third shot that night.

Shinichi took a deep breath and lowered the weapon… he had thought about it…. even if just for a second, but he'd thought about aiming for Gin's heart. Instead he shot a hole in his leg, blood was now pouring down right above Gin's left knee … at least he wouldn't be able to follow him that easily. But Conan wasted no time- he knew from before that the guy could tolerate pain if he had to, so he griped Ran's whist and pulled her with him. Mori finally came down the stairs out of breath and visibly pale.

"W-What's going on?!"

"We need to leave!" Conan gasped, but his panic grew when Mori still didn´t react.

"NOW!" He screamed and pulled both of them with him down the stairs, before Gin's cold voice froze him in place.

"You can't hide from us Kudo! We'll find you!"

He felt Ran's grip on his hand tighten, but didn't looked up to her or Mori.

'He… He's right…'

Conan swallowed and finally let go of Ran's whist, he bit his lips and looked up at Kogoro, with determination in his eyes.

"You need to go without me…"

"What?"

Mori just stared at him as if he'd finally gone insane, while Ran said nothing at all.

Anger grew inside Shinichi, they had to hurry!

"You have to run! NOW!" But before Conan was able to turn another step back Mori picked him up, for a second Shinichi's mind reacted with panic.

"Nonsense!"

Mori just ignored his struggles while he took his daughter's hand and started to run.

All that happened in seconds.

Second, which turned their lives upside down.

XXX

The pale moonlight made the sweat on their skin shimmer in the dark.

"Ah-alright." Kogoro huffed, and tugged at the collar of his shirt, while he looked around again.

"I think- I think we made it." He exclaimed, they had reached the small park, where the trees covered them, at least a little.

"No! We can't stop now!" The little boy in his arms struggled to get free, so Mori dropped him to the ground and looked at him in confusion.

"It's not- it's not safe yet!"

"Huh?" Mori looked down, Conan's eyes were filled with panic- something he'd never seen on the grand schooler before.

"We need to go on." He insisted and started to pull at their arms.

"Oi! Calm down…"

"NO! You don´t understand!" The boy shouted, before he swallowed, his voice lowering into a whisper, which caused a shiver to run down Kogoro's spine.

"They-They know…"

"What are you talking about?" Mori blinked in confusion, before his daughter's voice finally broke through the tense silence.

"Shinichi…"

The name wasn´t more than a whisper and yet it was enough to made Conan flinch. Ran bit her lips at his reaction, while Conan avoided her eyes at all costs. Kogoro looked from one to another in confusion.

"Huh? What has the detective brat got to do with all that? Wait-?" His eyes grew big.

"So, it's his fault?!" But neither his daughter nor the little freeloader reacted to his question. Ran's eyes were still fixed on the Grad schooler and Mori raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Ran what-?" He followed her gaze to Conan and hadn't even finished his question when suddenly the blond mans shout from before echoed through his mind.

 _"You can´t hide from us Kudo! We'll find you!"_

"Y-You don´t mean…." He stuttered.

"No way." Kogoro hissed, his eyes growing wide while Conan's fame trembled in the pale moonlight.

Then he saw it, the same face that had been hidden behind fake glasses for too long.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" He growled and picked the boy up by his collar, who looked at him with wide trouble filled eyes.

"I should have left you there!" The detective cursed, before his daughter's voice made him flinch.

"Dad! Put him down!" Ran commanded, eyes fixed on both of them.

"But he-" Her father tried, but Ran just shook her head.

"Put. Him. Down."

Mori obeyed with a grumble in his throat, his eyes never left the fake grand schooler before him, who's gaze was lowered to the ground.

"What is this all about? Who are this guy's and…"

'What are you?'

"Oi! Answer me brat!" He demanded, but the boy seemed to be frozen, either unwilling or failing to move or answer him. He looked at his daughter, searching for help, but worry shone through her voice beneath her own confusion.

"C-Conan-kun?"

She tried, but the little boy still wouldn't move.

She could see his wide eyes, his breathing was fast and irregular, Ran had never seen him like this… so scared, confused… lost.

"Shinichi…"

She whispered, while Mori snapped, searching for his phone.

"That's it, I'm calling Megure." The detective announced, but that finally seemed to rib the boy from his stupor.

"You can´t."

The brat's voice had changed, more serious now and dangerously calm despite his still trembling body.

"What?! Of course, I can." Mori wanted to argue, but Conan looked up to them again and shook his head.

"You'll lead them right to us."

"What?" Her father questioned, while Ran's own voice was barely more than a trembling whisper.

"Them?"

Conan sighed, his gaze was fixed on the moon, while dark clouds were slowly stealing it's light.

"A criminal organization which is spread all around the world. They've already infiltrated the FBI, CIA and probably-"

"The police force." Ran deduced while her father cursed.

"Shit!"

Mori swallowed and rubbed the brick of his nose.

"What do those freaks want! What have you done that they're after you… after us?"

The little boy before them, bit his lips.

"You own us an answer, brat."

Conan's eyes moved to Ran who'd been too silent… before he nodded with a sigh.

"I-I know…" He swallowed.

"But I need to get you safe first."

He searched for his phone, ignoring Mori's angry glare while he tried not to see the hidden sadness in Ran's eyes, when she finally picked up her phone.

"Jodie-sensei… I need a favor."

* * *

 _Hi,_

 _Well who doesn´t like Conan's dream from movie 13?_

 _I wish that I would have been able to do more with the scene… But I was in a hurry- next one will be better… at least I hope so._

 _Till then!_

 _Shelling~_


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 6. A Case of Identity (Favorite quote)**

Conan opened the door to his current home with a sigh. It had been a boring day in school like usual, it was a wonder that his brain was even working properly after hours upon hours of the simplest questions. Well, being shrunk to a grad schooler had at least one advantage, he could enjoy Ran's cooking every day.

"Ran-neechan I'm home!"

He greeted, and he didn't had to wait long for a reply.

"I'm in the kitchen Conan-kun"

A smile spread across his lips while he pushed the shoes from his feet and followed her voice.

But when he found her, Ran wasn't preparing dinner, but was waiting from him at the table.

"Huh? Is everything alright Ran-neechan?" The young woman just smiled at him.

"Of course, don't worry. Takagi-keiji just dropped these papers here and dad asked me to give him the results via phone for his case, but… I have to admit that I don't fully understand them." She blushed in embarrassment and bit her lips.

"I know it's silly but… I thought that since you're little detective as well you could give it a look?"

"Uhm… Sure Ran-neechan, I guess I can try." Conan raised an eyebrow rather skeptically before he shrugged. He scrambled on a chair, before Ran shoved the papers across the table-top towards him.

The file held a document about a set of fingerprints, he scanned the parameters and data about them and nodded.

"Seems like uncle got a hit here… the fingerprint's match." He announced with a smile, Ran's eyes grew wide, she leaned closer to him to get a better look on the papers.

"Really?"

"Yes look at this exact resemblance." Conan explained and pointed towards a score that showed the 98 percent match. Ran bit her lip and frowned in confusion.

"I just wonder…" She started so that the little boy looked up to her again.

"What?"

"Dad told me that it should be impossible that they're from the same person." She explained, but her heart started to beat faster when a sharp smile stretched over the little boy's face.

"Well… seem's like uncle is wrong this time, they match, whatever the person say's against it… the evidence is there." Conan explained happily, but when he looked up at her again the curiosity had vanished form Ran's face, her eyes were hidden by the bangs of her hair so that it was impossible for him to read her face, when she suddenly started to speak again.

" _It`s a permanent emblem that's given from the heavens when a human is born."_

Her voice held no emotion at all, goosebumps appeared on his arms when he recognized the familiar words as his own.

"R-Ran-neechan?" He was surprised to hear his voice quiver.

'What's going on?' But Ran still wouldn't look at him, instead stared on the bunch of papers, which told her an unmistakable truth, while she continued to repeat his words.

" _It´s a trace that can become the most critical evidence in a crime investigation due to it's uniqueness… the fingerprints."_

Shinichi could feel his heartbeat fasten, his eyes flashed form the documents to Ran and back again, a dangerous thought.

"Who's fingerprints are those?"

A lump had formed in his throat but the had pressed the question past it. He waited for and answer, staring up at her while he bit the inside of his cheek.

'Ran…'

"Yours…"

She repeated, determination burned behind her tears when she finally looked up.

"Those are your fingerprints… Shinichi."

XXX

Ran bit her lips and looked up to the clock again, while she waited in the small corridor of the police headquarters. Two weeks ago she had asked Takagi to compare a set of Conan's fingerprints with Shinichi's. Takagi was confused at first, but something in his eyes told her that he was curious about Conan as well and both of them had promised each other not to tell anyone else.

She swallowed nervously, before Takagi-keiji finally opened the door of his office.

"Takagi-keiji, good morning do you have some res-" She didn´t even greet him, to nervous of what he might tell here. But the officer just took her arm and pushed her inside his office with a hiss.

"Not here."

"Uh-a-alright." Ran's heart started to beat faster, she took the cheap plastic seat before his desk while Takai closed the door behind them, before he let out a disturbed sigh.

"I don´t know how that's possible."

Ran just stared at him.

"So, they match." She whispered.

Takagi nodded and ruffled his hair in confusion.

"They do…. Despite their different seize… it's a match."

"So it's really him…" Ran swallowed and carefully took the file with the compared fingerprints.

'It has always been him.'

"Do you know how-" The officer questioned, but didn´t know how to end his sentence.

"No…" She shook her had and Takagi finally took his seat. He groaned and rubbed the brick of his nose.

"I know I promised you to tell no one but, we need to inform Megure-keibu about this."

"No! Please… please don´t, or… at least let me talk to him first." Ran pleaded and Takagi looked at her for a long time before he gave in with a sigh.

"Alright."

XXX

"Who's fingerprints are those?"

A lump had formed in his throat but the had pressed the question past it. He waited for and answer, staring up at her while he bit the inside of his cheek.

'Ran…'

"Yours…"

She repeated, determination burned behind her tears when she finally looked up.

"These are your fingerprints… Shinichi."

"You-" He thought about a way out of this… put there was none.

The little boy stared at the evidence before him, blood had left his face, leaving him pale and as fragile as his voice.

"You tricked me… "

He whispered, but still refused to look at her.

"Your words gave me the idea." Ran explained and brushed the tears form her eyes with the palm of her hand. Her own voice shivered, he didn´t even try to make up random excursions.

"Takagi-keiji checked them for me- don´t worry, he promised not to tell anyone else." She told. Conan nodded.

"That was a good move…" He praised her and tried to swallow the lump in his throat when he finally looked up to her.

"Ran."

"Why didn´t you tell me…"

This single question along was enough to rip his heart into pieces, tears were now freely down her cheeks.

"I wanted to protect you…"

Shinichi swallowed and leaned over the table's edge to reach her, Ran blinked in surprise but didn´t flinch away form his touch, when he brushed her tears away.

"From this."

* * *

Hey everyone,

Sorry these last OS are so short, I'll work on them again, once my holydays are over! Greetings form France by the way ^^

I'll try to edit them, once I've more time... escpecially this one.

See you tomorrow (Feww… I'm sort of glad when this is done ^^,)

Shelling


	7. Chapter 7

29.7- Favorite police officer

The cherry trees were in full bloom, a faint pink carpet laid beneath their feet. The sun was shining bright, no clouds were seen and yet the area was busy with police officers, spread all around the place.

Megure sighed, checking the next guest before he let him inside the building, the officers eyes followed him, he would love to join him, but he owned it to Kudo to be watchful.

A small smile crossed the officers face beneath his mustache. Who would have thought that the detective would come that far after everything that happened. The old police man swallowed, the day he got to know about Conan was still burned in his mind. He couldn't believe that the boy who followed Mori around was Kudo Shinichi all the time and kept that secret for himself. Back then Megure had been torn between apologizing for his behavior when he tried to banish Conan from the crime scene and ripping his head off because he kept such a secret from him. To be honest it had hurt that Kudo didn't tell him about his… "special" situation, but looking back, it had probably been for the best, even if it still shocked him that such criminals were able to sneak themselves between his man. Well, at least that was over now, even if it had been a hard fight.

Megure lifted his hat to brush some of the sweat away. He looked around again, his men weren't off better, dressed in their best black suits, when he saw Takagi running towards him.

"Area secured." The officer announced, between his breath, but a wide smile lingered on his lips.

"Everyone is on their position." Megure nodded.

"Alright, thank you Takagi-keiji."

"Everything is quiet right now." The detective shared a nervous look.

"Then let's hope that it stays that way." Megure grumbled, knowing Kudo's luck they would have their hands full today.

"That's right it would be sad if all our work is for nothing."

When they heard about Shinichi's and Ran's wedding the whole police force racked their brains about a present for the two. And after quite a long discussion the old officer finally knew what to do. They would do what they could do best - avoiding a crime, any that could disturbed their wedding. When they had told them about their idea, Kudo had pounded and argued that he wasn't that bad, but Ran had flung her arms around him, thankful for at least one day of freedom.

Megure's eyes hardened when the next wedding gest walked towards him into the building.

The two of them deserved a nice and peaceful day.

"And no one will interrupt them… not on my watch."

Hi,

Okay this one is very short, but time has simply run out to write it longer. I just saw the detective Conan week to late! Still had fun with it and I'll rewrite some of them in time.

Thank you!

Shelling~


	8. To Kiss the Pain Away

**To Kiss the Pain Away**

Her coffee was cold by now, but she put the cup to her lips anyway, the bitter-sweet taste burned her lip like acid, but the caffeine immediately soothed her nerves. The talk with her last patient had been rather difficult, sometimes her job did her no good - she cared for each of her patients and while she had chosen to become a doctor to help people, she had known that she would not be able to win every fight against a disease. Sure, she was used to death, thanks to her father and her husband, but sometimes she still felt like she was losing a part of her soul with every life she couldn´t safe. But Ran was a fighter - and that was good - for her own as well as for her patients, so the list of people she had been able to help was thankfully longer than the list of people she didn't. But on days like these she was always happy that she could go back home to him - who was surrounded by death all the time, to find some peace in the arms of this always smiling detective fool.

Ran sighed and drowned the last bit of coffee before she grabbed the next file from the counter, already flipping through the details of her next medical case when someone called her name. The young woman blinked in surprise when she turned around to her friend Yuri. She had grown rather found of the nurse over the past year she'd been working here. While Yuri was rather small and probably light as a feather, patients and doctors knew better than to disobey her counsel.

"Ran-chan." Yuri gulped, fiddling with the stethoscope around her neck, before she looked up to her friend again. "Your husband is here," she finally admitted, looking for a reaction of the young doctor.

"Shinichi?" Ran questioned, while her gaze searched the hallway for him. She figured that he was about to show up around the corner with his usual smile and a new - and especially warm - coffee for her in his hands, like he usually would when they visited each other at work.

But the careful way Yuri made a step towards her, already reaching out for her while she spoke made her stomach drop.

"No he's…. he's down in the ER."

The color left the young woman's face.

"What!?"

"Ran-chan, wait he's-"

But her friend was long gone, running through the halls, leaving the nurse behind, who only puffed her cheeks. She had known that once she told Ran that her husband, aka detective, aka reckless idiot who didn´t deserve such a caring wife, was in the ER – AGAIN – the former karate champion wouldn´t listen to her any longer.

Yuri sighed, shaking her head before she started to follow her friend. It was better to keep an eye on Ran now - before she had the chance to damage him any further.

XXX

Ran punched the bottom of the elevator a few times, but the damn thing wouldn´t move faster. She grumbled and hit the bottom one last time, strong enough to send sparks from the electric, but for once Ran didn´t care about it, already searching her way down the next stairway that smelled of cold cigarette smoke. She nearly stumbled over a few of her colleagues who shared a confused look. Ran jumped down the last steps, finally reaching the first floor where the hospital's Emergency Rooms where located.

Ran could hear her heart beating, fast, loud and painful.

Her fear for him was clouding her mind, her fingers shivered when she pushed the door open to step into the corridor of the ER that was filled with people as usual. Her eyes scanned the foreign faces for him, without result.

'Shinichi…'

Ran closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath. She needed to calm down, she wouldn´t be of any use and none of the other hospital staff would let her close if she would panic - what would be easier if her idiot husband had at least a hint of self-preservation.

'Please… just be alright, please-'

But her silent mantra was disturbed by a well-known voce that finally lead her attention to one of the examination rooms.

"That was quite a punch Kudo, are you sure you're going to be alright. You're looking rather pale," sounded Takagi's voice muffled through the white door.

Ran made a careful step towards the door, her body tense, waiting, pleading for an answer from the one Takagi was speaking to.

"I guess so…"

Her breath hitched at his chuckle, it felt like a rock was falling from her chest. A relieved smile was spreading over her lips. Ran was about to open the door, but Shinichi's next words made her hand twitch on the door handle.

"Even so, I wish that you would have brought me to another hospital, so Ran can rip my head off after someone treated my actual wounds."

Ran's eyebrow twitched dangerously. 'How dare he-'

But the two other man in the room just laughed. "Well, that's your wife's orders," Megure reminded him while Takagi seemed to agree, but Ran didn´t let the officer finish his sentence, she had heard enough.

"And we know better than to disobey that woman-"

"Don´t worry, Shinichi, I'll treat you just fine."

A dark and dangerous aura accompanied her hiss and froze the blood of the three detectives.

Shinichi swallowed and looked toward his wife, who stood in the doorframe, her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"R-Ran," Shinichi stuttered.

"Ran-san," Megure greeted, but was simply ignored by the doctor, who's eyes twitched to the coffees in the officers hands. Her eyes narrowed, ignoring her husband on the cot while she started to prepare the dressing material she might needed.

"Is anyone else injured," Ran questioned, eying Megure and Takagi one last time, who shook their heads in unison.

"Ah-no."

She nodded, but opened the door again, a clear sign for both men.

"Alright then out with you - this isn´t a place for your coffee table gossip, but a hospital." Megure passed her with an apologizing smile.

"We just wanted to keep him company, Ran-san."

"And the coffee is actually pretty good," Takagi added, but flinched beneath her glare. He swallowed and waved Shinichi goodbye, leaving him to his fate.

"Alright, Kudo- I think you're in good hands now - try to remember to come to the headquarters for your report as soon as you can. We'll be off now."

"B-But Megure-keibu-"

Before Shinichi could finish his stuttering protest, the door closed behind the two fleeing officers leaving him and his wife in silence. The detective swallowed, he could feel the tension in the air, which made his skin crawl, the pain from his multiple cuts and bruises long forgotten. He took one last deep breath- could be his last after all – before he found his voice.

"Ran-"

"Don´t you dare, Shinichi!"

He flinched beneath her harsh voice, desperately searching her eyes while she avoided his gaze, instead fixing her glare on the still bleeding wound on his forehead.

"But I-"

A sharp pain from the antiseptic made a hiss disturb his attempt to explain himself, while Ran turned his head in order to clean the wound properly, hovering above him while he was seated on the slim cot of the examination room.

"I don´t want to hear it," Ran told him before she started to warp his head.

Shinichi bit his lips, he knew that her usual gentle fingers where rough on purpose, she finally wanted him to learn his lesson. He dared to glance up at Ran, hovering above him, the whole situation along with the anger and fear that radiated from her painfully reminded him of his days as Conan.

"Ran, please…" he pleaded, but his wife only turned his head up in order to clean the minor cuts in his face, before she treated them with a band-aid.

"No."

But, for only a second her eyes met his own. The anger and worry he saw in them made him forget the pain of his wounds, since it burned much more than that.

Ran shook her head, huffing in anger.

"I don´t care what happened this time, Shinichi," She told him while he rolled up his blood covered and probably ruined sleeve to reveal a rather deep gash on his arm.

"Or why you of all people got hurt," Ran went on, cleaning and inspecting the wound, but her voice trembled in not quite well-hidden anger while she bandaged him.

" _Again_."

She growled, and Shinichi flinched beneath her tone, before Ran's voice suddenly grew silent.

"And I…" Ran swallowed, fiddling the plastic cover of one end of another band-aid.

"-I know that I can´t stop you." Her voice was barely more that a whisper now that finally guided his eyes from her shivering fingers towards her face.

"I just… I wish you would be a little more careful," she murmured, still avoiding to meet his eyes.

'Ran…'

Shinichi frowned, he could see that the trembling of her fingertips had slowly captured her whole body, making her shiver.

"I've lost you once and…"

Her voice got lost in bad memories, hidden tears started to burn in her eyes when Shinichi finally decided to put an end to her pain. He pushed himself from the slim hospital cot, capturing her in a tight hug.

"Shhh, I'm fine Ran, I'm here," he whispered, stroking her hair, only to put a soft kiss on her temple. He could feel how her breathing eased in his arms, before the tension left her with a sigh. A smile made its way towards her lips, she put her hand on his chest, forcing some distance between them in order to look him in the eye.

"Shinichi…" she smiled, but when she put her hand on his shoulder, he winced beneath her touch.

"Ouch!"

Ran's eyebrow rose at the hiss coming from her husband.

"Fine, huh?" she mused, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"He he, well…" Shinichi grinned in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head, but winced when his fingers touched the bandage Ran had wrapped around there.

"Alright - shirt off."

"W-What?" Shinichi stuttered looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights by Ran's sudden order. His wife however just sighed, shaking her head before she grabbed another bandage and pointing it at him with a look that allowed no objection.

"I doubt that Megure-keibu and Takagi-keiji brought you here just because of some cuts and bruises Shinichi. So, sit down and take your shirt off, doctor's orders."

She pushed him on the cot again, leaving him dumbfounded, while she started to unbutton his shirt, before a dangerous smile appeared on the detective's lips.

"Doctor's orders, mhm?" he mused and Ran shrieked when Shinichi suddenly pulled her down with him, the devilish grin still on his lips.

"I guess I have to show you where else I'm hurt."

"Sh-Shinichi! I'm at work!" his wife protested, cheeks glowing red while she tried to free herself from his grip, but Shinichi was holding her tight, close enough for the tips of their noses to touch.

"And I need a doctor," he simply announced with a cheeky grin.

Ran bit her lips, it was so nice being close to him after she'd feared the worst. Dhe could feel his living, breathing body right beneath her. It was nice… but-

"I'm still angry with you," she grumbled, looking at his band-aid plastered face, but he only brushed a strand of her dark brown hair back, cradling her face in his hands.

"Fine with me."

"Shinichi-"

But her voice was cut off when his lips finally touched hers and the world around them vanished in a welcome bliss.

Shinichi was holding her close, one hand still lingered on her cheek while his other pulled around her waist, tugging her closer to him.

He smelled of the antiseptic and blood.

Dangerous.

Ran sighed, she never would have thought that she would welcome danger like that and yet, she leaned closer into his touch, her fingers searching for the last two bottoms of his shirt, opening them with ease. She leaned back, finally releasing his lips from hers.

His shoulder was covered in dark blue and brown bruises, just like she had thought and yet, her idiot of a husband was smiling at her like it was the most normal thing in the world. Shinichi kissed her again, aiming for her neck this time before he whispered three welcome and most cherished words into her ear, which forced the bad memories and the fear for him back into the dark corner of her mind. His smile alone was enough for her to forget about the pain from the past and of course it was her turn to return the favor.

She mirrored his smile, stroking his cheek and leaned closer until her lips brushed his bruised shoulder, simply kissing the pain away.

XXX

Yuri sighed, leaning against the ER door on her spot on the floor, only to glare at one of her colleagues who passed by, giving her a confused look.

"What?!"

But the guy knew better than to doubt the importance of her guarding the door and hurried to turn around the next corner.

'I just hope he deserves your _treatment,_ Ran-san.'

The nurse sighed, but couldn´t hide the relieved smile on her lips.

Hey everyone!

My secret santa gift from tumblr for haruno-san! (I hope you like it ^^ )

Many thanks to Tobina who did a great job as my beta again!

I wish you all merry Christmas as well as happy and joyfull holidays! It was an amazing first year here on ! Thank you so much for your support!

Your secret Santa Shelling Ford!


End file.
